Bittersweet
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: Their love was something no one but them could ever accept. But they knew that didn’t matter, at least, it didn’t to them. It was a bittersweet feeling. Written as a prompt on SHINE.


**Bittersweet**

"Hikaru."

The whispered word was both a moan and a complaint. Hikaru was in a tormenting mood tonight and Kaoru was already feeling a little frustrated. No. he was feeling very frustrated. He wanted the wild, rough lovemaking that Hikaru was more prone to. But he was getting none of that tonight.

Hikaru was connected to him in a spoon position, entering him from behind. One hand was on his hips, guiding him as the other around his body held him close against his older brother. There was a gentle rocking against his body that made Kaoru's toes curl each time his brother's penis withdrew from him only to plunge back in against his prostate, just as gently, just as slowly. The bastard had his hips in a death grasp too. And much as he wanted to move faster, to spur Hikaru on, he simply couldn't.

"Doesn't it feel good, Kaoru? Don't you like it?" He felt the ghost of a whisper against his ear as a tongue came out to trace his earlobe. The warm breath felt by the sensitive cartilage made his temperature rise even further. He was in a submissive position. There was no way he could exact the same responses from Hikaru facing away from him like this. Ah, but he had other ways.

"Hika- hahh- Hikaru." Kaoru bit out as he felt the hard length enter him once more. "What is it?" his twin replied breathlessly, as the wet tongue moved from his ear to his shoulder, nipping the skin.

"Wha- What is your favorite thi- thing to do when w- we m-make lo- hahhh- have sex?" Kaoru hated how he was reduced to sounding like an imbecile in his brother's knowing hands.

'But I like all of it, Kaoru." The honest reply came as the hand on his hips moved just slightly to take his weeping penis and give it a little attention. Kaoru threw his head back in pure rapture against the dark haired boy's shoulder as his older twin spread the telling wetness on the head of his erection. He tightened against his brother and at last, a small moan came from Hikaru.

"L- Like what?" Kaoru persisted. But Hikaru remained stubborn and refused to reply.

"I like it when you go down on me, Hikaru." Kaoru could hear the gasp his admission elicited, and he continued, wanting to draw out more of the same response. "I like it when you do naughty things to me with your mouth and tongue." The pumping motion of Hikaru's hips sped up a notch, barely discernible but Kaoru knew it was there. "I love it especially when your tongue enters me the same way your cock is doing right now."

"God, Kaoru." Hikaru bit out, his hand tightening on the erection he was holding in his hand, making Kaoru give a ragged moan of pleasure.

"H- hey, Hikaru. Do you like it when you're kneeling before me, sucking on my cock?" It took quite some effort to form sentences but if Kaoru wanted more, he just had to concentrate harder even if right now, it seems his brain has been reduced to mush.

"Do you like it, Hi- Hikaru?"

"FUCK. Yes." Hikaru's cock slammed a little more harder up his ass. Kaoru smirked. He was finally getting some results.

The older Hitachiin continued his ministrations on his baby brother's nape as a hand came up to rub and then lightly pinch Kaoru's hardened nipple. Two can play at this game. Kaoru obviously had the upper hand with words but it is evident he still had the upper hand.

Kaoru retaliated.

"I love seeing you on your knees while my cock enters your sinful mouth. I love it when you take me deep in your throat, making me come. And then you drink it all up. Every last drop."

Hikaru cursed out again. He did love sucking off his brother, seeing his Kaoru's face beautifully distorted in pleasure because of him. And he did love sampling his twin's cum. Just imagining Kaoru's vivid descriptions almost broke Hikaru's resolve to be gentle tonight. He was unprepared though, for Kaoru's next question.

"What does it taste like, Hikaru/" Involuntarily, recollections of the taste coating his tongue and his brother's scent as it filled his nostrils came to mind, it was more than enough to drive Hikaru mad with desire. He flipped over his brother, slamming inside him again and again, making both of them shudder in wanton pleasure, finally giving Kaoru what he wanted.

Kaoru was close, he could tell. The pressure around his cock was incredibly tightening even more. Hikaru let go of his brother's erection and buried his face into his lover's neck, still plunging inside Kaoru, sandwiching his twin's erection between their bodies. The slippery friction took Kaoru over the edge, bringing Hikaru with him.

* * *

On shaky arms, Hikaru pushed himself up from the bed, looking at his twin's satisfied face. He gave a quick peck on the slight smile lingering on Kaoru's pliant lips before pulling away.

Maybe it was because his gaze was so transfixed on his twin's face that he was able to discern the slight twinge in Kaoru's expression, but for a fleeting moment, he was sure, it was there. Carefully, he took his brother in his arms, still observing his twin for anything at all. But Kaoru's face had resumed its satisfied smirk.

"I didn't hurt you too much did I? Are you okay?" The worry was evident in Hikaru's tone and expression. He hated how he had so little control when he knew he should treat his Kaoru more gently. The younger boy nodded against the warm skin of his twin's neck. But Hikaru was not in the least bit convinced.

Carefully, he reached out to touch a forefinger against his brother's opening, his gaze still intent on his twin's face. There it was again, a slight flinching that quickly disappeared.

Stupid Kaoru, Hikaru bemoaned. Did he really think he can fool his twin like that? But Hikaru could understand his twin's sentiments. He would probably do the same, if it were to protect his brother's feelings and prevent him from worrying as well.

Hikaru pulled away once more, and moved to go to the bathroom. By the time he returned, Kaoru was still lying in bed, waiting for him. His twin questioningly eyed the washcloth he was holding but Hikaru just shrugged. He slid beside his brother and took Kaoru in a deep kiss while his hand pressed the cool cloth against his brother's opening.

"Mmm. Thanks, Hikaru."

"Shhh. Go to sleep." Hikaru gently pulled Kaoru snugly against him as he pulled the fabric away.

Hikaru stared.

* * *

He was going to kill Hikaru, God help him, he really will.

Kaoru rushed into the classroom, his eyes scanning the crowd of people to locate a certain crossdresser.

'Haruhi! Have you seen my brother?" He had searched all over the school and he was frankly tired and cranky.

The girl brought a finger to her chin, trying to remember. "I think he said he was going to someplace to think. I'm sorry, Kaoru. That's all he said"

""Thanks anyway, Haruhi." He turned away. He had an idea where his twin was now. He ran towards the clock tower.

* * *

"Hikaru!" His brother was sprawled on the floor, looking quite comfortable without any idea of the havoc he caused his twin.

Said person turned towards him. "Hey, Kaoru. I just wanted some air." Hikaru was taken aback when his twin kneeled beside him and took him by the shoulders.

"'What is your problem, Hikaru?!"

Hikaru's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't have a problem…"

"You've been acting differently, for a few days now." Kaoru let go of his brother and leaned against the wall, looking away as he enumerated his observations. "It seems you're avoiding me, or something. And back at home, you barely even touch me, something you used to do all the time."

Hikaru laid his hand on his brother's cheek ever so gently, making Kaoru turn towards him at the simple gesture. "I wanted to touch you so badly." Hikaru whispered. "It was so hard to keep myself from touching you. But damn Kaoru! You were bleeding the other night! I kept thinking about it. I was so worried… I was afraid if I touched you, I wouldn't be able to control myself, like when… you know… I was so scared."

Kaoru didn't even know he bled that night. But Hikaru's actions in the past days make sense now."Hikaru! I'm honestly okay. And, I'm sorry if I spurred you on that night. I just wanted you too much." He took his older brother's hand in his and squeezed gently. "Like I do now." Kaoru smirked. 'But I'm sure you know that."

Suddenly, Kaoru found himself sitting on his twin's lap facing his brother, Hikaru between his knees. "Hey! What's with this position?!"

"Shush." Hikaru whispered before pulling his other half down towards him for a sweet, lingering kiss. It was long moments later when they both pulled away, faces red, breaths coming in quick pants.

"Do you remember your question the other night, Kaoru? The one I never answered?"

The younger twin tried to recall. He only vaguely remembered the words he threw at his twin that night.

"You asked me what it tastes like." Hikaru grinned. Kaoru threw his head back and laughed. "You were thinking about that for three friggin' days?!"

"I had to occupy myself with something to divert my attention." Hikaru shrugged. "But thinking about it still gave me hard-ons. It was so awful." Hikaru pouted for effect, making his twin laugh once more. Kaoru fidgeted on his brother's lap. "You have a hard-on now, my dear brother." He teased, pressing his pelvis against the other boy.

"Speak for yourself, my dear uke." He struggled to keep a straight face. "Just for that, you won't be getting any tonight." Kaoru warned playfully, kissing Hikaru's nose.

They both knew he was joking, of course. Kaoru leaned against the other's chest, listening to the erratic heartbeat. "Well, what did you conclude from three days' worth of contemplation thinking what 'it' tastes like?"

Hikaru turned his brother to face him, gazing deeply into similar hazel eyes. "I'd say it tastes bittersweet. Just like our love."

Kaoru would have teased his older twin about it. But the words struck a chord deep inside him. He knew what Hikaru meant, anyways. Their love was something no one but them could ever accept. But they knew that didn't matter, at least, it didn't to them. Everyone apart from the two of them didn't know just how precious they were to each other. The world would never understand. They knew that much. But they knew as well that they had each other come what may.

Kaoru felt overwhelmed. He felt a wet kiss pressed against his neck, while deft fingers unfastened his tie before hands descended to undo the belt and zipper. "Let me have your sweetness, Kaoru. Please."

He would have replied but he was soon lost in the wet warmth enveloping him. He loved Hikaru too much. The future loomed before them ominously but at least, for now, they had this.

It was indeed bittersweet.

* * *

**Tsuishin**

Written as a prompt for SHINE! Although, I never expected it to be of this length. I wanted to hit three birds with one stone since I had so little time to write. Thatz wanted "What it tastes like." Choco-kun wanted PWP. Voidance wanted a fight. (Okaaaay, not much of a fight. Sorry! I cheated and skipped a few days forward. And the confrontation was supposed to be a shouting match but the twins wanted to be fluffy. –FAIL-)

And I changed my pen name. It's now the same as my deviantART username.

Hope you liked reading this. I missed writing and drawing twincest and can't wait for December when I'll be able to abuse my computer with much twincest loving! YES PLZ.

-Caichie

=As on November 2, 28 days to go before my nursing license exam! Wish me luck because I shall need it so bad. Thank you and I love you all. :3


End file.
